A Little Railroad Romance
by Sandylee007
Summary: Naruto’s been having a not so fantastic Valentine’s Day. What’ll happen when he meets a man who makes his world stop turning? Is fate on his side? YAOI SasuNaru A SOMEWHAT FLUFFY GIFTFIC ONESHOT


A/N: Hey there, folks!

Before getting back to my longer fics I just had to write this one, especially since it's Valentine's Day and all. (grins) **This fic is a gift** to a VERY dear reader who wished for a story with a happy ending. I REALLY hope ya'll read and enjoy the ride! (glances hopefully, and sends a hug with chocolate)

WARNINGS: YAOI, I think one bad word (WOW – that's gotta be a record for me!), WEIRDNESS… (grins) As expected of my chil… FIC. (shudders)

DISCLAIMER: The day I actually own something of Naruto is the day you see cows and pigs flying together. So… Yeah. (pouts)

Awkay, before you all get sick of my jabbering, let's get to the story! (gulps nervously) I REALLY hope ya'll enjoy this one.

* * *

_**A Little Railroad Romance**_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki – a twenty-five years old university student – had had a very crappy day so far, and the stinking train he was sitting in didn't brighten his mood the slightest. He'd been late for professor Umino's lesson in the morning, resulting to him getting into a huge trouble. Then he'd most likely failed an exam that was supposed to be the semester's easiest. To add the fun it was already five and he hadn't had the time to eat properly.

And to top it all, it was Valentine's day and there were couples everywhere around him. He only had Akamaru, his best friend's dog he was dogsitting, waiting for him. So much for fluff and romance.

Those moody thoughts became cut when a smooth, velvet-like voice spoke. "The seat next to yours is the only one available. So would you mind?"

Already in a bad mood, he prepared to snarl something until his gaze met the person stood in front of him. It was a quite attractive man of his age with pale skin, black hair and even darker eyes. And for the longest time it felt like the world had stopped turning. His heart didn't seem to quite remember what it was supposed to do, and its functions sent heat to his cheeks.

He didn't snap out of his stupor until the ravenet's expression turned into that of irritation. "Are you going to move sometime today?"

The heat on his cheeks intensifying considerably, he gave a feeble grin before stumbling to his feet. It was a miracle he managed to stand up long enough without his knees giving way. "Heh, sorry. I just… zoned out."  
The ravenet gave him an unreadable look before sitting down. "Hn." Quite soon the man became occupied by looking out the window with eyes that told his thoughts were far away.

The silence, or perhaps the ravenet's presence, felt like electricity to Naruto. In the end he was practically fidgeting on his seat. And that was when he lost control over his lips. "I know this is going to sound stupid, but… Do you… think it's possible that we've met before?" he asked before managing to stop himself. Seeing the look the other man gave him made him feel even more like an idiot than he had so far. "Before today, I mean. _Long_ before."

The ravenet scoffed. "What, like in a past life or something?" The man focused on the window once more. "That stuff's just a load of crap, you know?"

He grinned, all but discouraged. "Meh, maybe. But it's a good load of crap." He then came to think of something. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way."

The man gave him a glance, then looked away once more. "Hn."

He wasn't sure if he was closer to laughing or scoffing. "Usually people tend to respond to an introduction by doing the same."

If his companion heard him, the man didn't care. Perhaps it proved he was a masochist that the lack of response only added his determination.

The train dove into a tunnel, closing them into a darkness that seemed to last for eternity. Naruto moved restlessly. He hadn't remembered this tunnel was this long.

He was so worked up by that thought that the ravenet's irritated voice startled him. "Let go of my hand before you break it, will you?"

It wasn't until then he realized that he was holding the other man's hand in a nearly crushing hold. He was relieved he ravenet couldn't see how red he turned when letting go abruptly. "Sorry. I just…" He swallowed laboriously. "I don't like the dark too much."

"I figured that much", he man replied dryly. Another three seconds of dark passed before the ravenet spoke. "So you believe in past lives. Do you believe in fate, too?" The man's tone most likely wasn't even half as mocking as it should've been.

At that moment he did something he'd never thought possible. He smiled in the dark. "Yeah. Definitely", he replied without a hint of hesitation. He looked towards where he could see the other man's figure. "Like I believe we met today for a reason. That there's a reason we were brought together for the Valentine's."

Just then they came back into the light. The sudden brightness nearly blinded him for a moment, but he could've sworn that there were several emotions dancing on the ravenet's face for a moment before the man looked away. "That's the worst pick-up line I've ever heard, Uzumaki."

He rolled his eyes, feeling a little bit too much at one go to be able to make any sense to it. "I'm not some pathetic loser trying to hit on you, okay? I'm being serious."

The ravenet didn't seem to quite know what to think. "Whatever."

Just then, for the first time they really looked into each other's eyes. And at that moment Naruto was absolutely sure that he'd met those eyes before.

So occupied by his own thoughts he was, that he didn't manage to focus on the voice coming from the speakers, announcing the next stop. He wasn't brought back to awareness before Sasuke got up all of the sudden. "Huh?"

The ravenet looked at him with deep annoyance. "The next stop is mine. So, would get up so I can get out?"

He blinked several times, as though not really understanding, then started to get up although everything inside him screamed against it. "Oh."

The other man's warmth felt insanely good when the ravenet stepped closer to walk past him. At that moment – without a warning – there was a sudden jerk that sent Naruto off-balance. His eyes widened when he stumbled against the ravenet, so that their lips were only inches apart. His heart lost its steady beat immediately, sending a flush to his face and making him gasp a little. He was very glad they dived into a tunnel just then, making it completely dark. And then he lost all control over his body.

Without thinking about it for even one second he leaned forward, closing the distance between them. The ravenet's lips were stunningly soft and tasted a bit like strawberries when his own caressed them. For a beat the other man was too confused to react, but soon he felt the ravenet respond.

And then they came back into the light, and the kiss was over. Naruto could tell his eyes were ridiculously wide when he stared at the ravenet with his lips slightly parted.

The other man looked at him with quite open amusement. "You are such a dobe."

He licked his lips, tasting the ravenet. He didn't even notice when the train stopped. "Hmph." It took several moments before he managed to produce actual words. "So… Does that mean you finally believe?"

The other man scoffed. "No." Just then the train stopped, and the ravenet started to make his way towards the doors. "But I guess that means you'll keep chasing me and trying to convince me, right?"

For the first time he felt a hint of worry. "How the heck am I supposed to do that if I don't even know your name?"

Already a step from walking out the door, the ravenet sneaked a one more unreadable glance towards him. "The name's Sasuke. If you manage to find out the rest and run into me again, then… Hell, I may end up believing you a little." With that the man walked right out. Before Naruto could even jerk the sliding doors closed and the train was once again moving.

At first he simply stared at the doors, disbelief and frustration making his eyes sting. But then, slowly yet surely, a huge grin appeared to his face.

His path would cross Sasuke's before long, of that he was sure. And it wouldn't take until the next Valentine's Day before he'd get another kiss.

* * *

**_Owari._**

* * *

A/N: (chuckles) How about that? I AM able to write something at least remotely happy, after all! Damn Valentine's Day is making a romantic out of me… (pouts, then grins)

BUT, anyway… (gulps nervously) How was it – any good, at all? Something that should be sent straigth to the carbage? **PLEASE**, do let me know what you think – it would seriously mean the world to me, AND make my Valentine's. (gives puppy's eyes) Awww, c'mon, I know you want to. And I've got some pretty sweet chocolate to convince you with…

Gah, I've gotta start tuning out. (pouts)

Thank you so much for reading! I hope I'll c ya guys later.

Have a great Valentine's Day, everyone!


End file.
